User talk:StreetScenes
Japan 12" single Hey, Kate! How did I miss the 12" single from Sesame Street Fever that you put over on the Japanese Sesame Street Discography? Would you happen to know the catalog number and what songs are on it, whether it's multiple versions of SSF, or other songs on it? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :unfortunately i don't. that would have required purchasing it. on the topic of other music i haven't purchased and don't know the publication details for, i was bumming around the itunes store today and noticed six covers of pinball number count, none of which is listed with the other known covers on the wiki page. & they all sound pretty awesome. StreetScenes 01:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! I can kind of read the number, but I thought you might have a bigger version of the picture. I've seen some other Japanese 12" singles of Sesame Street Fever, but they had a different cover. I'll have to check into it some more. ::And do the iTunes versions note the artists? I may bring that up on the song's talk page, in case somebody might have bought them. -- Ken (talk) 02:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Episode guides...how to cite? so...while poking around for things to buy from japan, i found a few issues of an episode guide, presumably for english teachers. it's an official ctw publication, with the kind of info muppetdude et al have been able to get from the CTW archives--clip names, descriptions, vocab words or partial scripts. so i have a bunch of that kind of stuff to add for scattered episodes from seasons 2 and 3 (it is organized by episode, and everything i can cross-reference is accurate). where should i start a talk page to ask about what kind of info to put up & how to cite it?? StreetScenes 17:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Use this: Template:Ctw. Can't wait to see what you post! - Oscarfan 17:56, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow! That's incredible that you found that... Is it possible for you to scan some of the pages from that guide? Template:Ctw isn't quite right for this, but we can come up with another template for citing from these guides. I have a friend who reads/speaks Japanese, so he can help me out with translation if I can show him some pages... -- Danny (talk) 03:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Some more details and a picture are at Talk:Episode 0305. -- Ken (talk) 03:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe she can cite them with a regular "Sources" heading. - Oscarfan 03:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::the season 3 ones have parallel text, and there doesn't appear to be anything in japanese that's not in english. the season 2 ones may have some info only in japanese, i could see as i post and upload images of the text when i find something. but here's the publication info for the issue 0305 was in, and the introduction to the first issue, which appears to explain the purpose of the book, which would be helpful to know. or maybe it just explains the purpose of the show. StreetScenes 14:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, lovely. I'll show these to Doug and see if he can help... Where did you find these? They're amazing. -- Danny (talk) 23:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, it's good to see you again! I got a translation of these pages, and I also looked at the CTW guides that I had. Here's a few of the episode pages that I found from the archives... how do these compare to the episode pages in the Japanese books? Is it the same text, or are there more details in your guides? I'm just curious so that we can figure out whether to add a new citation. -- Danny (talk) 20:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) File:Ep305.jpg|Episode 305 File:Ep306.jpg|Episode 306 File:Ep307.jpg|Episode 307 ::basically each episode has selected scenes listed, the amount of overlap with what's on the wiki from the CTW pages varies. there will either be only a sketch's title or there will be a whole script. i think it needs its own citation--there's a lot of stuff, including a number of episodes that there currently aren't pages for at all. StreetScenes 20:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) File:Ep305p1.JPG File:Ep305p14.JPG :::Wow -- I can't believe how great those are. There's even dialogue! So -- yes, we should have extra templates. I put some info on the NHK page -- feel free to add more on that page if you want. Then I made some templates -- Template:Ctw is the existing one for pages that use the CTW Archives material. Template:Ctw-nhk is for pages that use both the CTW Archives and NHK Episode Guide. Template:Nhk is for pages that just use the NHK Episode Guides. Does that work for you? :::Also -- where did you find these? An auction site? I need to go look for these too. -- Danny (talk) 00:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sesame Street Music Magazine Wow! I didn't know that Sesame Street Music Magazine existed. Thank you for creating that page, and adding all those covers! That's what I love about the wiki -- people bring in cool new things all the time. That page is awesome. -- Danny (talk) 20:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Kate! I was just coming over to say the same thing. Do you know if those were soundsheets bound into the magazine, or were they real records? -- Ken (talk) 05:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks guys--I always go to the wiki for info before I buy stuff, and seeing as there wasn't a page for these...all the more reason to buy them & create one. So I own these issues and they do come with actual records. (not particularly memorable ones...standard classroom-music fare rather than the groovin' sounds of Sesame Street) but they are records with songs recorded (and sometimes written), in conjunction with the art on each page, specifically for these classroom exercises. (would a pictorial/written example exercise help the page? i didn't put one in because i was modeling it after the sesame street magazine website, which just has the covers.) -- StreetScenes 21:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, please put as much detail as you want! The Sesame magazine page is kind of a bad example, because it's a page I've always wanted to add more to -- just haven't gotten around to doing it. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could you scan one of the record labels? I'm curious what they looked like, and it would help people if they ever came across a loose one without the magazine, so they'd know what it was. Actually, I think we could split this into a whole section with each issue getting a page, like we do for Muppet Magazine, and then we could mention the contents in detail, and also show what contents got recorded. (Not that I'm trying to tell you what to do, but those were just some ideas I had!) -- Ken (talk) 05:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::cool. i'll work on it. (though i'm not great with technology so i might need some help with formatting pages and linking things properly). i only have one teacher guide, but i have records for almost all of them. StreetScenes 00:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'll start creating pages, and then you can fill them in whenever you have time. ::::::By the way, I forgot to say thanks for the new Bob stuff. Maybe we will find 30 singles and 8 LP's! -- Ken (talk) 02:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Ken -- It might be worth waiting until we have some info before creating pages for all those issues... Depending on how much there is to say, we might be able to just have all the relevant information on the one page. -- Danny (talk) 18:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I just made a page for the first issue, so she'd have some room to work on it. -- Ken (talk) 02:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::something like that? or maybe the record should go on the main page, because they don't have jackets, so i can put the track list on each issue but we only need one pic to see what the label looks like. on the bob records--of course we'll find them all! i won't stop until i have them all! StreetScenes 17:44, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, I've been wondering where Bob got that information. Even over a 4-year period, 30 singles seems like a lot. I wonder if he included the EP's in that number. 8 LP's seems kind of high, too. I wonder if he meant to include any Mitch Miller choir stuff. ::::Anyway, back to the magazine, I think it looks great! My only questions are: 1) Do all the articles have Muppet content, or just the ones you noted? I'm curious if some of their content may have been pulled from other sources, with no Muppet artwork. 2) Are all of the record labels the same color and design? I was intrigued that CBS pressed these, long after the Workshop left Columbia Records. Can you send me a list of the record numbers? We might not need to put a picture of all of them if they're the same, but I'd like to build a list of the numbers used for my own research. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::hmmm, interesting. there is very little muppet content on the records--if i recall from when i listened to them, big bird isn't on them all. but there are muppets in most of the illustrations. in the illustrations for the issue i posted, the foot 'n hand band and the sound and no sound pictures are the only two without muppets. you might be onto something with the different sources...each page in that issue has a different illustrator--cover - rick brown; music music music - larry difiori; foot 'n hand band danny pelavin; kazoo - tom herbert; halloween - n. chartier; sound game - doug taylor; marching - joe mathieu; tree - maggie swanson; no sound - martin lemelman. joe mathieu's illustration is obviously very nice, and i gotta say doug taylor's is pretty bad (big bird's beak is orange. it's scary.) StreetScenes 13:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Kate! I wish I had that Stephen Foster album! -- Ken (talk) 19:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :an mp3 swap can be arranged if you contact me through my youtube account kostrofs or my gmail account (same username) -- StreetScenes 21:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the offer, but I'm holding out for finding actual copies. I wish Columbia had tried to promote him in the US as an "easy listening" singer like Andy Williams or Johnny Mathis. I can't believe they gave up after only one album! -- Ken (talk) 01:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, hard copies can't be beat--that's why I'm broke! I wish they had promoted him here too--he has a nicer voice and he's a more skilled singer than any of those guys. Plus he's got a distinctive style of vocal interpretation and a sweet stage personality. But the whole genre tanked by the 70s anyway--I shudder to think what he would have been recording if he had had a normal career... He can still sing like nobody's business--I wish he would record a new album of kid-friendly and grandpa-friendly standards, like Swingin' on a Star and What a Wonderful World, with a 20 piece band or a full orchestra behind him. Unlikely, considering the expense involved, but a girl can dream! -- StreetScenes 21:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Music books Hi, Kate! Would you happen to have any of Bob's music books? I saw the cover of one on the "Sunshine Guitar" video. -- Ken (talk) 05:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) yes. they're just lyrics, melody & chords for the songs on the bob mcgrath from sesame street album, for which the songs were all written by robert allen. the only picture in them is of robert allen. the one for guitar has melody & chords, then lyrics written under it, and diagrams for the chords used in that song. the the organ one has lyrics, numbers from 1-22 above each note that correspond to the numbers of the keys (so one does not have to read music...) and alternate chords (because the songs are fairly sophisticated but chord organs are really more toys and only have buttons for F, C, G, D, A, and Bb major & minor chords...)StreetScenes 18:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) oh, and the teacher's edition of Music For Fun, along with some lesson plans, includes some sheet music (lyrics, melody & chords) for the songs on the accompanying cd (all but one song from bob's other releases). Tapes etc. Hi, Kate! Thanks for all the information you provided. I went through and reworked the chart. Would you happen to have pictures of the items that don't have pictures yet? No pressure or anything, I was just wondering so we don't spend time looking for pictures if somebody already has one. Also, do you know anything more about the book and tape sets? Are there any others mentioned on the back? Do you know if the books were also sold separately? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :i have pics of the rest of the ones i put up. or am trying to take pics...the home sweet home album is glossy black and my reflection always gets in it too much. i'm pretty sure those were the only books he wrote, and i presume they were sold separately from the tapes of them, as i've seen the books for sale far more often than the tapes, but all used obviously so i don't really know. what do you want to know about the books, publication info? StreetScenes 16:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just some clarification of the publisher. Was Bob's Books just a series name, or the actual publisher like Bob's Kids Music is the name on the CD's? I see the Price/Stern/Sloan logo on the tapes. Also, if you can't get a good shot of the Home Sweet Home LP, an angle shot of the cover like the one you have on your videos is okay. -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 29 April 2009 (UTC) talk pages Hi! Here's a tip for you... you can sign talk page messages with four tildes, like this: ~~~~ This placess your username and timestamp at the end of your post so people know when you left the message. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) More Bob records Hi! Thanks for all of the neat Bob stuff you've been adding. Would you happen to have the track listings for the Japanese LP's? We wouldn't put them on the wiki, but I'm trying to put the singles next to the albums they came from, and I only know the US releases. Also, I'm curious how many songs in English were released in Japan. It looks like some of the US songs exist on Japanese 45's, which is cool. Oh, I also responded to your question about his other recordings. By the way, would you mind telling us your first name? Thanks again! -- Ken (talk) 02:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi again, Kate! When you get a chance, can you take a look at Talk: Bob McGrath Discography? I made a list of missing information on the records we have so far. Oh, and nice classical CD's! I'll have to get those! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Bob single Hi. Can you tell me why you removed the Epic single over on the Bob McGrath Discography? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:33, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :I collect both SS records and 1960s Bob McGrath records. This didn't sound like one of his, but I bought a copy just to see, and sure enough it was Bat McGrath, mislabeled on the record dealer's website. I have a few more of Bob's records I'll add to the wiki when I get the chance. --StreetScenes ::Oh, cool! I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but we've been having some trouble with people deliberately messing up pages lately. I'm looking forward to whatever you can add. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC)